Slayers Chois
by yaasmi
Summary: Buffy is dead, demons are Stronger and boys are now slayers. What will happen when one of them becomes the Anointed One?


Prologue:

How soon is now?

_Thinking_

"Speaking

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cody pov

In every generation there is a chosen one... she alone will stand against the vampires or in my case he.

Things have changed since my cousin Buffy summers was the slayer. She changed every thing when she went against the master, and died for a minute. Forcing the slayer line to double. To accommodate for that the demons have been getting stronger, and for some unknown reason the powers that be slipped up and give me, Cody summers the power .

There is only been female slayers until now and the reason I say that is because the second slayer is also a boy who unfortunately happens to be my boyfriend Cameron Parker.

Now we alone must stand against the demons and the forces of darkness. I am the slayer I know this tale by heart, and I also know that no matter how hard I try to be just a "normal boy", I can't escape my destiny.

I have been protecting the town of sunny dale for about four years now; to bad my time is almost up but I mustn't tell Cameron that. He is still learning how to fight these horrible creatures that plague our town and I don't want to scare him. I rather have him not fight the thought the thought of him fighting and dying scares me more than any vampire could I can't lose him

My watcher tells us that we have to fight the master and that we might not live through it. Actually I know I'm not going to live through it. Because it's been set in stone and once I die another slayer will be chosen to fight between good and evil. I can accept that fate as long as he comes to we are both afraid of fighting this thing but we know we have to be strong.

I stood outside Sunnydale high inside people where dancing; having a great time at the yearend dance if they only knew what was coming.

"Do we have to do this" Cameron said in a low voice "I know we have to do is but I'm scared"

"its okay I know I'm scared to but will be okay. We'll protect each other and then we will have a dance."

I took one more look at the school. I knew I would never see it again. I did everything a person would do on their last day on earth. I was even nice to the people I hated and extra nice to the ones I love. just in case it really was my last day

Now I was ready my friends would not find out until it was too late. It wouldn't matter if by some miracle; I did survive I wouldn't be able to do the job myself yes I was the slayer yes I had the power but without my back up my friend that didn't matter.

But I knew he would pay for what he did to him. I wouldn't let him hurt another friend I blame him he possessed a human he would pay he would die

I ran down the stairs sword and crossed bow in hand making my way to the hellmouth. The air down here was hot I could feel every part of my body sweat. Then something made me shiver the sound of the voice.

"I see you come to meet your doom" the voice of the master echo through the cave a white light could be seen in the caves entrants and then everything was gone

Alex pov

I opened my eyes I recognized the room I was going to get up I had to find I had to help him .a hand was on my shoulder but I couldn't feel it I couldn't feel anything. I stared up at the face. Someone who looked like a child stared back at me

"Relax your fine now just rest"

His voice gentle and kind But I didn't trust him. I tried to get up I had to find him he was the only thing on my mind. The dam infant sat on me but I didn't feel it.

"You're not at full strength yet I know you don't want me hear but if I leave the room you'll be in a lot of pain and you don't want that now do you" He smiled at the last part

"I won't tell you anything now just sleep"

I was going to protest once again and try to get up, but he put his hand on my chest, he's eyes turning blue

I was in a different place now an all so familiar place the sky was a nice blue orange the sun was coming up The grass in front of me tall and green I walk over to the familiar swing sat. The boy I was so worried about sat on a swing I took the swing next to him I was so confused what happened I asked? He looked up at me

"_I'm glad you're ok"_ he smiled _"Are you scared? Are scared of what's to come if you are don't be just protect him for me ok" _

I looked at him feeling confused

"What's going on why are we hear are you ok? Did you fight is it de…."

I was cut off his lips where pressed against mine

"_It's ok brother I'm fine"_

"Where not at the park are we" as I said this the park started to fade. I got off the swing and grabbed him hugging him "please stay Cody don't…"

He put his hand underneath my chin lifting my face up gently to meet his gaze

"_Don't worry I'll still be with you. But it's time to wake up"_

Cody started to fade tears rolling down my eyes and know he couldn't wipe them away

The voices in my head were getting louder. No not in my head in the room. I stood still with my eyes close listening to the voices

"Are you sure he's up for this he doesn't look well"

"We have no choice he's the only one we got"

"But sir I don't think his mentally ready "

"Wake him up tell him everything that happened and get him ready to months from now the boy will be in the school and I want him there to…"

"But sir he won't have time to get over"

"Not my problem get him ready."


End file.
